


Singular Despair

by ladysairine



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pain, Revelation, emotion, inner reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysairine/pseuds/ladysairine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An address from Su-won to Yona regarding his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singular Despair

Yona,

You can hate me all you wish. I am not asking for forgiveness. Even if I did, I wouldn’t deserve it. In the end, it isn’t going to matter what you think of me. Eternity will ultimately separate us . . .

Because I was never destined for Heaven.

I admit it. What I have done is deplorable. I wish there had been another way. I wish you and Hak hadn’t had to suffer so extensively. But you must understand. I had no choice but to rend the earth beneath us.

I had known from a young age. I had felt the dark webs caressing my mind even before your mother’s death. But I didn’t realize what it was until after my father had died. The deep fog clouding my mind was no external force. It was a part of me.

Over the years, this savage pining pervaded my body. Its claws latched onto my flesh and burrowed into my bones, sending fragments to tear at the walls of my heart. My blood became poison, burning as it coursed through my veins. And the more time I spent with you and Hak, the more I came to understand that I would never possess the beautiful wings that you two possessed.

But your light was precious to me. Our sky was precious to me. Not only were you and Hak in danger, but all of Kouka as well. This monster wouldn’t have stopped until it had rendered this land bereft of all life. I had to make a decision. And therefore I forced our sky to grow dark so that you and Hak would live, so that Kouka could flourish once more. 

You can hate me all you wish. I am not asking for forgiveness . . .

I was never destined for Heaven . . .

I was never one of you to begin with.


End file.
